Untitled
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Gemericik air shower menutupi suara rintihan dan teriakan kecil dari bibir pucat rambut raven. Kedua tangan yang menyentuh dinding dingin dan kepalanya ia tundukan sambil meringis kesakitan


(A/N: oke, saya newbie disini.. sering upload ff di fb saja dulu.. sekarang mencoba berkutat(?) di ffn ini..)

**DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY  
**

**Fandom :** DRRR!

**Pair :** Shizaya

**Rate :** maunya R18/M. Tapi... dikit deh(?)dan ga sampe r18 juga sih ._.

**Inspirited by : ***jujur* beberapa doujinshi (kebanyakan inumog) tapi kuusahakan seoriginal mungkin!

**Disclaimer: **Ryohgo Narita dan Akiyo Satorigi

Dan oke yg terakhir lupakan typo dan gaje ceritanye #tampared#

Silahkan dibakar aja atau di spamm boleeeeh #jderr#

Here we go, minna.

Gemericik air _shower_ menutupi suara rintihan dan teriakan kecil dari bibir pucat rambut _raven_. Kedua tangan yang menyentuh dinding dingin dan kepalanya ia tundukan sambil meringis kesakitan, jika sosoknya terlihat dari luar tirai _shower_ dengan pose seperti itu, siapapun akan terpana. Tubuhnya yang sangat ramping dibasahi dengan guyuran air dari _shower_, tatapan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada lantai yang ia pijaki. Matanya terus menatap air yang mengalir bersama darahnya mengalir sedikit demi sedikit, dan berakhir pada lubang saluran air.

"Tch. Lukanya terbuka lagi," tuturnya sambil memegang bahunya. Jari-jemari yang lentik dan bercincin pada telunjuknya itu membuka tirai penutup _shower_ setelah ia selesai mandi. Sengaja ia berdiri didepan cermin _fullbody _sebelum memakai handuknya. Tubuh telanjangnya berdiri didepan cermin yang sama dengan tingginya. Tanpa ekspresi ia tatap tubuhnya sendiri, penuh luka disana-sini. Lebam, juga luka goresan maupun luka gigitan seperti digigit _vampire_. Tapi tentu saja yang menggigitnya bukan _vampire_.

Berjalan dengan sehelai handuk menutupi pinggangnya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Berantakan, bajunya berceceran diatas lantai. Tapi rambut _raven_ itu tidak menemukan jaket kesayangannya. matanya melirik keatas kasur yang sama berantakannya, tak ada siapa-siapa diatas kasur. Hanya terdiam menatap kasur yang berantakan dan terlihat ada bercak darah dan 'lainnya'. Matanya meng-isyaratkan dia merindukan sesuatu, juga kesedihan.

"Izaya,"

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu," matanya melirik kerah orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Mencariku? Tidak biasanya," makhluk tampan bernama Izaya itu dipeluk dari belakang oleh lawan bicaranya, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ini masih pagi," ia menyingkirkan tangan orang itu dari pinggulnya.

"Lalu kenapa, hm?"

"Cepat kembalikan jaketku!" perintahnya dengan ketus.

"Tak bisakah kita lakukan sekali la—" pisau lipat yang sedari tadi ia pegang saat masuk kamar ini sekarang ia arahkan keleher lawan bicaranya sehingga kalimatnya terpotong.

"Jangan harap kau bisa seenaknya 'memakaiku' karena kau _client _terkaya, dan kau bukanlah orang yang istimewa! Kau hanyalah Om-om mesum saja yang tidak ada artinya." pisau lipatnya semakin menempel pada leher lawan bicaranya.

"O-oke, jaketmu ada dalam mobilku karena sekalian aku ingin mengantarmu,"

"Tidak usah. Keluarlah, aku ingin memakai bajuku." Seketika itu juga Izaya menurunkan pisau lipatnya dan berbalik dari pria itu.

-skip-

Bunyi bel terdengar, sang pemilik apartemen terburu-buru menuju pintu depan.

"Iya~ sebentar!" sahut Shinra, dan ketika dibuka pintunya munculah sosok semampai dengan rambut pirang dan baju yang robek dengan luka terlihat dari dalamnya.

"E? Shizuo?"

"Yo. Aku minta bantuanmu,"

-skip-

"Kau berkelahi lagi, ya?" tanya Shinra sambil mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Shizuo.

"Hm, tidak juga," balasnya singkat.

"Atau... Kau kejar-kejaran dengan Izaya lagi?" tebaknya.

"Jangan bercanda! Tch! Aku justru senang dia sudah lama _ga_ muncul lagi dihadapanku! Tapi, kenapa apartemenmu ini bau si kutu itu?"

"Izaya maksudmu? Kemarin dia datang, maka dari itu kukira kau bertemu dengannya hari ini,"

"Tapi aneh, kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Kau yakin?" lanjut Shinra.

"_Urusai! _Mana aku tahu! Lebih baik aku memang tidak bertemu dengannya,"

"Heeee... aneh, apa kalian bertengkar? Jadi, kemarin bahunya dia digigit oleh siapa?"

"Bahu? Digigit?" Shizuo balik bertanya.

"Iya, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya menunjukan bahunya yang terluka. Juga bekas lebam lainnya. Kukira itu ulahmu,"

"J-jangan bercanda, baka!" wajah Shizuo memerah walau sepintas.

"Sudahlah~ jangan malu untuk mengakuinya. Toh, aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian, dan akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh," Shinra tertawa lepas karena melihat wajah Shizuo memerah, dan itu hampir membuat dirinya babak belur.

**-Shizuo POV-**

Digigit? Lebam? Apa itu lebam karena _kissmark?_ Atau ada yang memukulinya? Tapi, digigit dan itu berarti? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab dibenakku.

'_dan akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh' _kata-kata Shinra tadi terus menjadi pikiranku, Tom-san sampai heran melihatku yang terus diam dan berpikir.

Sudah dua bulan aku tidak bertemu Izaya, apa lagi satu ranjang dengannya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Izaya, tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan kembali ketempat Shinra dengan luka gigitan sekaligus lebam? Apa dia sengaja membuatku marah? Atau aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Setumpuk pertanyaan ini membuatku pusing. Ingin rasanya memukul si kutu itu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya," gumamku.

"Tapi, tunggu. Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Dia tidak muncul dihadapanku lagi, 'kan?" seketika aku bimbang, antara bertemu dengannya atau terus bersikap tidak tahu menahu.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka perasaan ini berkembang begitu saja setelah kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian dimana waktu itu aku dikerjai olehnya, saat aku mabuk dan ditemukan olehnya. Lalu tiba didalam apartemenku sendiri berdua dengannya tanpa mengenakan baju. Dia membohongiku dengan mudahnya bahwa kita sudah 'melakukannya' padahal sebenarnya belum. Tentu aku syok dan hilang kendali, dan malah sungguhan 'melakukan itu' dengannya. Pokoknya kejadian 'itu' aku tak mau menceritakannya dengan detail.

"Tch. Mungkin lebih baik dia benar-benar mati saja! Sungguh mengganggu,"

**-Shizuo POV~end~-**

Bulu jaketnya yang bergoyang karena diterpa angin, juga rambutnya yang hitam kelam ikut melambai. Matanya menatap bosan _handphone_-nya yang terus bergetar sedari tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh maupun menjawab panggilan dari orang itu. Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang semena-mena memanfaatka Izaya dan tidur bersamanya tempo lalu.

'_Aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu, kau informant yang handal, bukan? Selain itu, kau juga membenci Shizuo, 'kan?'  
_

'_Aku juga membencinya. Dia pernah memukulku sampai aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku. Kau bisa membantuku, Izaya?'_ Kata-katanya yang diucapkannya dulu teringat kembali. Izaya tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Rencana balas dendamnya itu hanya ilusi. Dia menyesal sudah menerima orang itu untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Izaya kira ini akan menarik, tapi sebaliknya. Dia mengerikan, seperti ada dua kepribadian dalam orang itu. Saat tatapan matanya berubah, dia benar-benar kejam. Karena itu Izaya tidak mudah melepaskan diri dari orang itu. Dia terlalu banyak dikelilingi oleh _bodyguard_ dan mata-mata yang menguntit Izaya hampir setiap hari.

Suara getaran _handphone-_nya kembali terdengar dari dalam kantongnya saat rambut _raven_ itu berjalan. Tentu saja dia tetap berjalan dan menganggap tidak ada yang menghubunginya. Tapi tak lama dua orang bertubuh besar dan kekar menghalangi jalannya. Izaya sadar mereka itu _bodyguard_ orang itu.

"Angkat teleponnya," perintah dari salah satu dari mereka. Dengan malas Izaya menuruti perintah tadi.

"_Izaya! Lama sekali kau, sibuk? Aku ada perlu denganmu sekarang," _sahut orang itu dari seberang telepon.

"Aku.. sibuk." Balasnya berbohong.

"_Ah.. Ayolah, aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tak mau kalau adik kembarmu itu celaka, 'kan?"  
_

'_Licik.'_ Umpat Izaya dalam hati. Tentu saja orang itu sudah menyelidiki kehidupan Izaya. Dan tentu saja dia tahu kalau Izaya sebenarnya juga berhubungan yang bisa dibilang aneh dengan Shizuo.

"... Baiklah. Asal kau tidak menyentuh kedua adikku saja. Akan kuturuti."

"_Nah! Begitu, dong. Kali ini kau bebas mau meminta uang sebanyak apapun. Jangan seperti dulu lagi. Ambil saja sesukamu. Cepatlah naik kedalam mobil yang ada dibelakangmu."  
_

'_Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi menerima uang darimu. Menyentuhnya saja tidak.' _Sayangnya Izaya tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Karena orang itu dari suaranya saja seperti sedang mabuk. Dan kalau dia mabuk dan mengamuk, tamatlah adik-adiknya.

Izaya lalu mengakhiri percakapannya dan menengok kebelakang. Mobil hitam yang elegan itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Izaya berdiri. Perlahan Izaya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada mobil itu diikuti dua orang _bodyguard_ tadi. Terlihat orang itu keluar dari mobilnya seperti menyambut Izaya dengan senyumannya.

'_Muak'_ walaupun Izaya gesit dan cukup pintar berkelahi, tapi dia masih bisa bersabar dan tak ingin anggota keluarganya ada yang menyentuh atau melukai mereka. Sekalipun harga diri adalah taruhannya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pintu mobil yang telah dibuka untuk dirinya, Izaya berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang datang. Dengan sigap Izaya menarik salah satu dari _bodyguard_ tadi menjadi tamengnya. Ya, tameng dari benda merah besar melayang kearahnya. Dengan sekejap saja benda melayang tadi mengenai _bodyguard_ yang jadi tameng Izaya.

#BRAKKK!#

_Bodyguard_ tadi langsung pingsan ditempat setelah menerima dengan telak lemparan benda besar barusan. Izaya menatap benda besar dan merah itu dengan sunggingan senyum ciri khasnya. Benda besar itu tidak salah lagi _vending machine_. Dan tentu yang sanggup melemparnya hanyalah dia, monster Ikebukuro.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN!"teriak Shizuo seperti biasa.

"_Hora._. _Hisashiburi. _Shizu-chan," sapa Izaya dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Tch! Kau masih saja menyebarkan baumu itu di Ikebukuro, hah! Akan kubunuh kau!" teriaknya tanpa peduli sekitar.

"_Baka!_ Ahahahaha! Akan kupastikan hari ini hari terakhir kau melihatku di Ikebukuro. Tenang saja." Izaya tersenyum janggal, senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan secara pasti.

"E-eh?" Shizuo terdiam keheranan, padahal baru saja dia bingung mau bertemu Izaya atau tidak. Tapi disini dia kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan kalimat aneh itu.

"Hahahaha! Bagus, Izaya! Cepatlah masuk kedalam mobil. Aku muak melihat rambut pirang itu!" Orang itu _menimbrung_ seenaknya dan menarik Izaya masuk kedalam mobil.

"... Apa yang dikatakan Shinra benar. Dia jadi aneh, tatapan matanya juga senyumnya." Gumam Shizuo saat mobil yang membawa Izaya telah pergi.

-skip-

"Hmph! Baguslah, memang sebaiknya kau menjauhi dia. Bukankah dia itu berbahaya?" Izaya tidak menjawab, hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Karena kau sudah membantuku dalam segala hal. Kau tentu dapat 'bonus'. Aku cukup baik, bukan? Kalau kau bersama Shizuo, yang kau dapat hanya penyiksaan lebih dari ini."

'_K-kau salah. Berisik. Aku membantumu karena kau selalu mengancamku. Tak kuduga ini berjalan diluar kendaliku. Tidak bisa kukontrol lagi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mematuhi si bangsat ini.'_ Izaya merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dan tidak berkutik saat dia diancam menyangkut hal keluarganya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Izaya! Hahaha!" Izaya hanya bisa berteriak kecil dan menahan suaranya. Dia tidak ingin suara desahannya terdengar jelas.

'_Benci. Benci. Sialan!' _Izaya sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah.

-skip-

"_IIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN!" _ suara teriakan itu hadir, sosoknya muncul dalam mimpi. Sosok yang selama ini terus meneriakinya, juga terus bilang benci dan ingin membunuh Izaya. Teriakan itu terasa nyata terdengar, Izaya perlahan membuka matanya yang merah. Menatap sekeliling ruangan yang gelap.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap itu adalah orang yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi, Shizuo Heiwajima. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, orang itu-lah yang kini satu ranjang dengannya. Ingin rasanya membunuhnya disaat tidur seperti ini, tapi Izaya tak pernah setega itu membunuh orang yang sedang terlihat manusiawi. Terlebih walaupun orang itu terus mengancamnya.

Perlahan kakinya yang jenjang itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia merasa ada yang aneh didalam rumah milik orang itu. Izaya memutuskan memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjangnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Meringis saat luka-nya mengenai serat kain, terasa perih.

"...ukh." tanpa berlama-lama lagi ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan tenang dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia yakin, teriakan Shizuo tadi dalam mimpinya itu nyata.

"Atau... Aku hanya berhalusinasi—"

#BRAKK! DUARR!#

Suara keras tadi membuat Izaya setengah berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Pemandangan tembok hancur dan beberapa penjaga tergeletak pingsan, terlebih debu yang menutupi sosok penghancur tembok itu. Awalnya Izaya ragu, tapi sosok itu memegang seperti tiang rambu lalu lintas.

"Izaya! Dimana kau!" keraguan Izaya hilang. Pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi sangat ia kenal.

"Izayaaa!" teriak Shizuo sekali lagi. Debu mulai menghilang perlahan, mempertemukan dua sosok yang sedang berdiri.

"Tengah malam membuat keributan dirumah orang. Terlebih menghancurkan temboknya, dasar bodoh."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" lanjut Izaya bertanya.

"Bukan saatnya menanyakan itu, ayo pergi dari sini! " Shizuo menghampiri Izaya dan menarik lengannya yang kurus. Namun ditepis dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Haaah. Oke, oke. Aku kemari untuk membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku ingat orang yang membawamu kemari itu dulu suka membuat keributan denganku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa bersama orang seperti dia. Cepatlah, Celty menunggu diluar."

"Pulanglah, aku tidak butuh jasa penjemputan." perintah rambut _raven_ itu sambil membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan sosok semampai seorang Shizuo dibelakang.

"T-tunggu! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Shizuo mengejarnya, dan langsung mendorong dan memojokkannya dengan cepat. Mengepungnya diantara lengannya yang kuat, menatap mata Izaya lekat-lekat.

"Pulanglah. Kalau kau ketahuan, kau pasti menyesal."

"Tak ada yang kusesali. Kecuali aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi dari tempat ini!" Shizuo setengah berteriak.

"Dan kau memang akan menyesal. Karena aku tidak ada niat untuk pergi dari sini, ini pilihanku sendiri untuk berada disini. Dan kau tidak usah ikut campur. Cepatlah pulang!"

"Izaya! Kau ini kenapa! Dia orang yang penuh perhitungan dan kau hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya, 'kan? Sadarlah!" sebuah tinju dari Izaya dengan mudah ia hentikan dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur. Atau kali ini kau akan benar-benar mati! Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Jadi percuma saja kau peduli padaku. Bukankah yang kau inginkan adalah... aku tidak muncul dihadapanmu lagi, iya 'kan?"

Shizuo terdiam. Hanya menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang mengisyaratkan benci namun sedih. Tangannya yang menghentikan tinju dari Izaya mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Izaya. Tentu saja mendapat perlawanan dari Izaya.

"Lepas! Hei—" kalimatnya terhenti sebentar saat Shizuo memeluknya.

"Lepaskaaan!" Izaya meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi Shizuo tetap memeluknya erat dan memandangi luka dileher dan bahu Izaya.

"Baumu jadi bercampur dengan yang lain. Sudah berapa orang yang kau temani tidur mereka? Atau... Sudah berapa orang yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Shizuo dengan suara pelan seraya mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Izaya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan aku dan pergi! Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Kau tidak menarik lagi bagiku." Izaya terpaksa berbohong seperti itu, sebab kalau ia tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, Shizuo tidak akan pergi. Itu yang Izaya pikirkan, dia ingin Shizuo pergi dari sini agar orang itu tidak membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memang sudah bosan padaku. Tapi aku ingin memastikan satu hal, pengakuanmu disaat kita pertama kali 'melakukannya'. Aku ingin tahu kalau kalimatmu waktu itu sungguh-sungguh, 'kan?" bisik Shizuo didekat telinga Izaya.

"... Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau pernah mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu. Kau hanya berhalusinasi mungkin." Izaya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, kalimat itu benar-benar terucap dari bibirmu." Izaya merasa luka di lehernya terasa perih dan basah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" sekuat apapun Izaya mendorong tubuh Shizuo, tetaplah Shizuo menang karena kekuatannya.

"Aku sedang menghapus bekas yang ditinggalkan orang lain padamu." Izaya menangkap tatapan Shizuo yang marah, namun ada arti lain dari tatapannya. Sedih? Atau cemburu? Tidak bisa diartikan dengan mudah.

"Jangan bercanda! Hentikan!" semakin dilarang, Shizuo semakin kuat memeluk dan mengunci gerakan Izaya. Jari jemari Shizuo mulai menarik kaos Izaya dari bahunya, sehingga luka gigit dibahunya terlihat jelas dan mulai menjilatinya lagi.

Izaya kembali menggigit bibirnya yang sudah terluka sebelumnya, dan menutup matanya. Shizuo yang melihatnya merasa iba, diapun berhenti menjilati bahu Izaya dan menarik dagu sang rambut hitam kelam itu. Tanpa basa basi, Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya sambil berbisik.

"Kau bisa sariawan kalau kau gigit bibirmu," sontak Izaya langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Shizuo menjauh.

"_B-baka!"_ wajah Izaya merah padam.

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Kasihan Celty—" pisau lipat Izaya menggores pipi mulus Shizuo, darah mulai mengalir keluar dari pipi yang terluka.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini!"

"Ahahahaha! Keras kepalamu tidak berubah, Shizuo." Orang itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Pergilah," ucap Izaya. Orang itu justru memanggil para _bodyguard_-nya.

"Tidak, kurasa dia harus kutangkap dan kujadikan... apa ya?" orang itu menyeringai. Izaya langsung berbalik menatap tajam orang itu, seakan matanya berkata 'Jangan sentuh dia juga'.

"Ah, aku lupa kau dan dia punya hubungan 'istimewa'. Baiklah, aku takkan menangkap Shizuo asalkan... Aku ingin melihatmu menusuk Shizuo. Kalau kau tidak melaksanakannya, aku yang bertindak." Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah _revolver_ dari sakunya.

Izaya tahu kalau pistol tidak bisa membunuh Shizuo, tapi bukankah Shizuo juga makhluk hidup? Jika jantungnya ditembak, pasti dia akan mati.

"... Baiklah, itu mudah." Shizuo yang menatap serius orang itu tadi dan sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Izaya seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Dengan cepat Izaya menusuk perut Shizuo, dan memanggil Celty untuk membawanya pergi.

**-Shizuo POV-**

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bukannya ditusuk oleh Izaya? Tapi kenapa darahnya tidak mengalir?" _Celty dengan cepat mengetik kalimat tadi saat aku turun dari motornya.

"Izaya... Dia tidak menusukku." Kutatap noda darah diatas rompi hitamku, masih terasa basah dan bau amis. Aku juga heran, kalau iya aku tertusuk pasti darah mengalir dan terasa sakit sedikit.

"_E? Lalu itu darah siapa?"  
_

Kusentuh noda darah itu, dan menciumnya dengan hidungku. Bau Izaya sangat kental dalam darah itu.

"... Ini, darah Izaya. Tidak salah lagi." Apa yang sebenarnya ia tusuk tadi? Itu pertanyaanku sekarang.

"_EEEH! Dia melukai dirinya sendiri? Pantas saja tadi ada yang aneh!" _aku hanya bisa menatap layar _handphone_ Celty.

'_Pura-puralah tertusuk dan pergilah. Aku mohon padamu, kali ini saja. Kumohon turuti perintahku. Atau kau takkan melihatku selama-lamanya.'  
_

Walau dia hanya berbisik seperti itu, pada akhirnya aku menurutinya dan pulang tanpa membawanya pergi dari orang itu. Aku menyesal dan ingin rasanya membunuh orang itu. Aku yakin, aku bisa membebaskan Izaya dari orang itu.

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-**

**-Izaya POV- **

Aku lega saat Shizu-chan sudah pergi. Kalau aku tidak menuruti apa yang diperintahkan orang itu, Shizu-chan pasti sudah mati sia-sia.

"Hmph. Bagus Izaya. Kau benar-benar patuh padaku, ayo—"

"Aku ingin pulang." Potongku, lalu dengan cepat aku beranjak kekamar tadi dan mengambil jaket berbuluku.

"Oke, kau boleh pulang. Uangnya akan kukirimkan kerekeningmu esok"

Aku tidak peduli pada kata-katanya. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang mau saja dijadikan budak olehnya. Secepat mungkin aku meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Merah.. Darah." gumamku sambil memandangi telapak tanganku sendiri ditengah malam yang dingin ini. Teringat saat aku pura-pura menusuk Shizu-chan. Tentu saja dia tidak aku tusuk sungguhan. Selagi aku membenci diriku sendiri, jadi aku menusuk telapak tangan kiriku sendiri dan merasakan sakit. Berdiri dibawah lampu jalan, terdiam menatapi tangan yang terus meneteskan darah. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus memandangi darah-darah ini.

"Rupanya kau disini," kutengokkan kepalaku kearah suara tadi.

"Shinra?" jas LAB putihnya dan kacamatanya terlihat jelas.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Shizuo," Ucapnya setelah membalut luka-ku.

"Jarang-jarang kau mau melakukan sesuatu sampai sejauh ini, Izaya." Lanjutnya.

"... Bisakah kau diam dan fokus obati lukanya?" pintaku dengan wajah kesal.

"Tenanglah, ini luka tidak terlalu serius. Yang serius adalah... Pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ngelantur, ya? Ahahaha! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Bye~ bye bi~!" elak-ku sambil memasang ekspresi sok ceria lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

'_Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?'_ pertanyaan yang lucu. Aku tetaplah aku, walau melemah hanya gara-gara orang itu terus saja merusak semua apa yang sudah kurencanakan.

"Izaya! Ingatlah, kalau kau terus seperti itu, takkan ada yang berubah! Kau tidak sendirian! Ingat itu" teriak Shinra. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan tanpa membalikkan badanku.

**-Izaya POV ~end~-**

Izaya terus memikirkan perkataan Shinra tadi malam. Izaya memang merasa dirinya tetaplah dirinya, namun bukan dirinya yang seperti biasanya. Izaya tidaklah lemah pada orang macam itu, bukan? dan seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah memutar balikkan keadaan. Tapi, Izaya kali ini hanya merasa terlalu takut. Terlalu takut kalau keluarganya benar-benar dilukai oleh orang itu. Terlebih adik-adiknya. Walau Izaya tahu betul Mairu dan Kururi pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka masing-masing, tapi tetap saja seorang kakak wajar mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Izaya berbunyi, terlihat dilayarnya ada nama "Shizu-chan".

'_Ada angin apa dia meneleponku siang bolong seperti ini?'  
_

Saat Izaya menganggkat teleponnya, yang terdengar hanya suara gaduh dan teriakan dari Shizuo.

"H-hei! Kau dengar aku? Ada apa?" tak ada sahutan yang pasti, suara gaduh itu membawa firasat tidak enak.

"Datanglah kemari." dan telepon pun terputus. Suara tadi bukanlah suara Shizuo. Tanpa pikir panjang Izaya langsung menuju rumah orang itu.

Para _bodyguard_ orang itu bertebaran tak berdaya dimana-mana. Rumah orang itu juga hampir rata dengan tanah. Izaya yakin ini ulah Shizuo. Tapi dimana sosoknya sekarang?

"Dasar _baka!_ Tch, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku!" teriak Izaya kesal.

"Ini..bukan urusan antara kau dan dia saja, Izaya. Dia itu...ingin balas dendam padaku, 'kan?" Shizuo muncul dengan diikuti orang itu.

"Shi..." Izaya tidak melanjutkannya, dia tertegun melihat orang itu memegang pistol yang diarahkan tepat kekepala Shizuo dari belakang.

"Aku memang ingin balas dendam padamu, Shizuo. Tapi caraku sedikit berbeda. Aku memanfaatkan Izaya bukan hanya dia seorang informant yang sangat berguna bagiku, juga sebagai 'pemuas'. Ahahaha! Aku lebih suka merebut satu persatu apa yang kau punya, Shizuo. Dan lucunya Izaya patuh sekali padaku seperti anak anjing saja! Hahahahah! Apa lagi saat kugertak akan melukai keluarganya, dia langsung patuh! Lucunya, hahahaha!" Shizuo mengepalkan tinjunya, menandakan dia sangat marah.

'_Jangan Shizuo. Jangan memukulnya atau kau akan mati tertembak!'_ batin Izaya. Izaya hanya bisa berdoa agar amarah Shizuo tidak meledak secepat itu sebelum rencana dadakan Izaya menyingkirkan pistol itu jauh-jauh berhasil.

"KAU BANGSAT!" tapi bukan Shizuo namanya kalau amarahnya bisa ia pendam selama itu. Tinju melayang dan siap menghantam wajah orang itu. Orang itu sontak menarik pelatuknya secara tiba-tiba karena ia merasakan sakit ditangannya.

#DORRR!#

Orang itu terjatuh. Bukan karena tinju dari Shizuo, melainkan sebuah pisau menancap didada orang itu walau tidak dalam, juga menancap dipergelangan tangannya. Shizuo sejenak terdiam, ia tidak merasakan sakit yang disebabkan oleh peluru.

#BRUKKK!#

Shizuo langsung menengok kearah Izaya yang tumbang. Sesaat kakinya ditahan oleh orang itu, dengan kasar Shizuo menendang orang itu dan berlari menghampiri Izaya.

"Izaya! Hei! Kau tak apa?" Shizuo mencoba menopang tubuh Izaya dengan memeluknya sambil berlutut. Darah segar terlihat mengalir keluar dari bahu kirinya.

"I-Izaya! Bertahanlah!" Shizuo mengguncangkan tubuh yang perlahan melemas itu.

"Ukhh.. dasar, kau sengaja melempar pisau itu pada lenganku agar kepala Shizuo tidak tertembak, 'kan? Dan beruntungnya tembakanku justru mengenai kau. Dan setelah kau tertembak, dengan cepat kau melempar pisau satu lagi ke dadaku. Apa aku salah?" Orang itu mencabut pisau yang menancap dilengan dan dadanya.

"Khh.. tentu saja benar. Sayangnya, saat melempar pisau kedua... Tenagaku tidak maksimal. Aku benar-benar berniat membunuhmu tadi."

"Sudah! Jangan bicara lagi. Kau harus diobati," potong Shizuo seraya menggendong Izaya ala bridal.

-skip-

"Bagaimana?" Shizuo menghampiri Shinra yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dimana Izaya habis dioperasi. Jika dilihat, Shizuo layaknya suami yang menghawatirkan istri dan anaknya yang baru lahir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama peluru itu tidak bersarang 10 senti lagi dari lukanya."

"Syukurlah.." Shizuo bernafas lega.

Sudah berjam-jam Shizuo duduk menunggu Izaya sadar. Dia terus menggenggam lembut tangan Izaya, sambil menatap wajah terlelapnya.

'_Aku senang sekarang kau tidak berada dalam belenggu orang itu lagi'  
_

"Cepatlah sembuh, agar aku bisa 'membersihkanmu' dari tangan-tangan kotor orang itu ditubuhmu." Shizuo tersenyum sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"... Aku bukanlah monster sepertimu, _baka._ Luka-ku tidak akan sembuh secepat dirimu." Rupanya Izaya sudah bangun dan mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Shizuo sebelumnya.

"K-kau sudah bangun!" Shizuo langsung melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Dari tadi. Ahahaha... Shizu-chan, seandainya kau tidak menghancurkan rumah orang itu. Mungkin aku masih dikerjai olehnya. Baru kali ini aku dibodohi, memalukan sekali."

"Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu. Kau memang bodoh," Shizuo tersenyum mengejek.

"Hpmh! Aku akui itu. Tapi, aku memang tidak akan bilang terima kasih untukmu. Melainkan sebagai gantinya, kau boleh 'membersihkanku'" senyum ciri khas Izaya kini terlihat.

"Sungguh?" dengan sekejap Shizuo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan hampir mencium pipi Izaya.

"He-hei... Aku belum bilang boleh melakukannya sekarang!"

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang, bagaimana?" bisiknya sambil menyentuh dan mengusap pipi Izaya.

"Bahuku masih sakit—mph!" bibir Izaya terkunci oleh bibir Shizuo. Izaya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena lidahnya dengan mahir dimainkan oleh Shizuo.

"Lain kali, aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersama orang lain. Dan hanya aku yang boleh 'melukaimu', Izaya." Bisiknya.

"Kau mau memonopoli-ku?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak ingin kau dimanfaatkan lagi seperti kemarin hanya karena dia ingin balas dendam." Izaya hanya terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku harus menolaknya. Aku tidak suka dimonopoli, Shizu-chan." jari telunjuknya yang dihiasi cincin, ia tempelkan pada bibir Shizuo. Namun Shizuo menyingkirkan jari Izaya.

"Semakin kau tolak, semakin aku kasar padamu," senyuman nakal menghiasi wajah Shizuo, tangannya menuju pinggang Izaya.

"Kau.. Apa kau gila? Aku sedang sakit!" Izaya beralasan. Tapi Shizuo tetap saja menyelipkan tangannya perlahan masuk celana Izaya dan menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Memainkannya sebentar dan membuat Izaya menyerah.

"B-baiklah aku menyerah!" Izaya sedikit terengah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau boleh memonopoliku." Ucapnya pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm.." Shizuo hanya tersenyum kecil menahan ketawa. Izaya yang mendengar tawa yang tertahan dari bibir Shizuo, langsung menarik hidung si monster itu.

"Bisa singkirkan tanganmu dari dalam sana?" pintanya sambil melirik celananya.

"Heheh. Sayang sekali, bukankah kau sudah terangsang dan lagi pula, sudah lama juga kita tidak 'melakukannya', 'kan? Kenapa tidak?"

End.

(oke, saya bejat. Ngepost nih FF dibulan puasa. Bejat bangeeet! #headbang# mana ceritanya ga oke lagi T^T silahkan spamm)


End file.
